


For You, I'd Summon them All

by JkWriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dark Guild, F/M, Hurt Lucy Heartfilia, Hurt Natsu Dragneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could bandage basic injuries, but nothing like this. She needed Wendy, and now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, I'd Summon them All

“Natsu!” The Celestial Spirit Mage cried out seeing her partner collapsed in a heap on the ground. His scarf blew in the wind, barely hanging on to Natsu. 

Lucy rushed forward, all thoughts gone from her mind except for help Natsu. 

She fell to the ground next to him and began to take in his injuries. While she wasn’t a healer like Wendy and didn’t know nearly as much about first aid as Mira, she still knew enough that she would be able to patch basic wounds. 

The gaping chest wound? 

Well that was an entirely different thing. 

Happy, who had been hovering nearby, dove down to join them on the ground. 

All enemies forgotten by the small family of three. 

Loke and Virgo, who had previously been called out by Lucy, formed somewhat of a protective barrier in front of them. 

“Natsu?”

Happy asked softly, letting his paws rest on Natsu’s arm. 

Natsu made a pained noise.

Lucy moved into action, pulling off her shirt to press against his chest wound. 

“Happy, go find Wendy and Carla. If you see Gray first, send him this way. He might be able to freeze Natsu. If you see Erza, tell her.”

“Lucy…” 

“Happy, go!”

Lucy called out, pressing her hands harder down on Natsu’s chest in an attempt to get the bleeding to slow. 

The blue Exceed nodded and sprouted his wings. He gave his two partners one last look before leaping into the sky. 

Loke nodded to Virgo who took off after Happy, knocking down any Dark Guild mages who attempted to shoot him from the sky. 

“Luce?”

A weak voice whispered from below. 

Lucy turned her attention back to Natsu who had one eyes cracked open, a pained smile on his face. 

“Shh, you’ll be fine. Don’t waste your strength.” 

Behind them she heard a bell signaling a spirit crossing through the gate. Her keys were warm by her side as another went off. 

Glancing up she could see Aquarius and Scorpio joining Loke in forming the barrier to protect them. 

Something was pressed under Natsu’s head, something pink and fluffy. 

“To keep him elevated.” 

Aries said before turning to throw a Wool Bomb. 

One by one her spirits slowly pulled themselves from their own gates. 

Gemini appeared beside them, took one look at Natsu, disappearing once again. 

Lucy didn’t know what they were doing, but she didn’t question it. Instead she looked to Taurus. 

“Why? How?”

She asked, using all her strength to keep her voice from cracking. 

“We felt the pain and desperation through our keys. Leo and Virgo were sending up updates on what was happening. When Natsu fell we felt it was necessary to cross through on our own. I-I’m sorry we did.” 

Aries answered for the Golden Bull. 

A sad smile crossed Lucy’s face hearing the timid spirit. 

They were all risking the pain of crossing through the gates on their own magics in order to help her and Natsu. 

“We found the Sky Maiden. She and the White Exceed are on their way, but until then we thought we might be able to help.” 

Wendy, no, Gemini said stepping up to them. 

Gemini fell to their knees and positioned their hands above Natsu before sending magic through their body and into his. 

The smaller of Natsu’s wounds began to stitch themselves up, but the largest on his chest remained open and bleeding. 

Lucy moved so she could hold Natsu’s hand, but not be in the way of Gemini. 

The Dark Guild, who had previously thought they would be able to take out Lucy with Natsu being down, had begun to retreat with the arrival of her spirits with murder in their eyes. 

The Dark Guild had hurt their owner, their friend. The Zodiac’s weren’t going to be forgiving. 

“LUCY! I FOUND GRAY!”

Above them in the sky Happy was lowering Gray. The Ice-Make mage had his fair share of wounds, none as bad as Natsu’s. 

He seemed more concerned with the state of his friend then himself. 

“What happened?!”

“Too many mages. Overwhelmed us. The one that hit Natsu could requip weapons, like Erza. I… I couldn’t do anything to help him.” 

Gray dropped the remaining few feet to the ground and joined Gemini, letting his magic freeze what theirs couldn’t heal. 

“Wendy and Carla are coming. Erza had a broken arm she was healing, until Erza heard about Natsu. I think she scared Wendy into coming.” 

Happy looked around at the spirits. 

Gray, now that Natsu’s bleeding wasn’t life-threatening, took notice of the nine Zodiac spirits surrounding them. 

“How are they all here?” 

“They said they felt something was wrong and Loke and Virgo were sending them updates on the situation.” 

As if on cue Virgo popped up from the ground. Behind her came Erza and Wendy.

“Carla couldn’t fly anymore. I’m sorry!” 

Wendy called before jumping into action. 

With the two mages and spirit working to save Natsu’s life, Lucy found herself being pushed away from them. 

She joined Erza, Carla, and Happy standing off to the side. 

“You fought well, Lucy.”

Erza said, giving Lucy’s shoulder a comforting squeeze with her good arm. 

“I couldn’t help him. He was taking most of the damage while I just stood there behind Loke and Virgo. What kind of mage am I if I can’t protect my friends?” 

“Lucy, have you not felt it?”

Carla asked, looking up at the Celestial mage. 

“Felt what?” She replied. 

Loke, Virgo, and the rest of her Zodiac spirits minus Gemini were standing in front of them. 

“I can’t open my own gate, Lucy.” 

Aries said in a quiet voice. 

“Neither can I.” 

Came from Taurus. 

“Then how…?”

“We were worried something had happened to you. Wendy felt it before I did.” 

“Aye! I felt it too, when I went to find them!”

“Felt what?!”

Lucy cried, growing more and more worried with every second moving forward. 

“The feeling of your magic power shot up. I assume it had something to do with your spirits.” 

“Remember when you saved me from disappearing? You summoned all your spirits in a fit of emotions.”

“Idiot girl,” Aquarius hissed. “You summoned us. DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?! SUMMONING TEN OF THE TWELVE ZODIACS AT ONCE. ONLY AN IDIOT WOULD DO THAT.” 

She shrunk back at Aquarius’ yelling. 

“Princess, are you feeling alright? You seem pale.” 

 

Lucy began to waiver on her feet. 

All the spirits began to disappear as her eyes fell shut and her body moved forward. 

\---

“LUCY!”

Loke called before disappearing with the rest of the spirits. 

Erza lunged forward to grab onto Lucy and keep her from falling. She ignored the pain of her half-healed arm and gently lowered Lucy down. 

Gray and Wendy looked from Natsu to Lucy.

A bell sounded signaling Gemini had come back from the spirit world on their own magic. 

“Lucy!” Gray called, moving away from Natsu. 

He hadn’t wanted to, but there was nothing more he could do to help. 

Wendy and Gemini were almost done healing him. He had started mumbling so Gray figured he’d be alright. 

“She fainted. Likely due to using so much magic all at once. Poor child didn’t even realize she was doing it.” 

Carla said. Happy nodded in agreement to her statement. 

He didn’t show it, but he was worried about Lucy. Where were he and Natsu supposed to go if she didn’t wake up?

“You can go now, thank you.” 

Wendy said to Gemini. The spirit nodded, sparing a glance to Lucy before disappearing back into the spirit world. 

There was a groaning sound from Natsu before his eyes were fluttering open. 

 

“Natsu!”

Happy cried, seemingly forgetting Lucy in order to hug his friend. 

Natsu, who a dazed, let Happy hug him as he looked at his friends in front of them. Each had a different look of relief, but one was missing. 

“W’ere’s Luc’?”

Gray and Erza shared a look. 

Natsu didn’t like that. 

“She hurt?”

Erza shifted so she wasn’t blocking Lucy. Natsu’s eyes widened and his attention focused on the blonde. 

He pushed himself up and stumbled over to her. 

“Is she alright?” 

He cradled her head in his lap. 

“She summoned all her Zodiac spirits at once. It wasn’t intentional, but it happened.She should be fine when her magic levels return to normal.” 

“Many mages use too much magic at times, we’re all victim to it.” 

Natsu leaned down, letting his forehead rest against hers. Happy padded over and sat on the ground next to Lucy. 

Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla watched the three of them. 

“They’re so much like a family, don’t you think?”

Wendy asked, leaning onto to Erza to support herself. 

“I’m waiting for Natsu to just man up and tell her he loves her already.” 

Gray rolled his eyes at Erza, who sounded so much like Elfman. 

“Give it time. It will happen eventually.” 

Erza didn't look convinced, but seeing Natsu whispering to the still unconscious Lucy gave her hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this. It turned in a completely different direction than I originally intended to, but it's not terrible. So I'll roll with it.


End file.
